Commentary By Two
by Apoapsis
Summary: SuperPhantom Week Day Two. Prompt: End/TUE!verses. Two men converse in a beautiful garden as God and a dead man give the play by play.


**My thanks to sapphireswimming for this idea.  
**

* * *

**SuperPhantom Week  
Day Two: End/TUE!verses**

* * *

Two figures stand in a beautiful garden, surrounded by green foliage and decadent flowers. They are silent, both deep within thought. They do, however, stare at each other intensely, a hint of a smile on both of their faces.

They differ from each other in aesthetics and choice of clothing. One of them, a tall brown-haired man, is dressed in a white suit, white undershirt, crisp white slacks and white shoes that contrast the seriousness of the rest of his outfit. He smiles often, though they are not smiles resulting from happiness. He, unlike the other man, is a calmer being when not agitated. The other man, if you could call him that, wears a spandex suit, tight-fitting, with a cape attached to his shoulderblades. He lacks hair, and in its place was a flaming pyre that tended to flare up if he was angry, which he was often. His eyes are a deep red, and he levels these at the other man's hazel ones regularly. He is an aggressive creature, easy to anger, and difficult to calm down.

These men have convened to discuss the end of the world.

_Cut the crap, Chuck. Get real with these guys.  
_I-I was just trying to give the story to them in the slightest way possible...  
_Yeah you managed that. You also managed to sugarcoat everything, let me tell them what's going on.  
_Okay.

_You see, the white-suited one? That asshole is Lucifer. Satan, you know, the pitchfork guy. Yeah him. You thought he would be more impish and red-skinned? Yeah, funny. That guy is a douchebag, you have no idea. I spent a whole three or four years in Hell trapped in a room with him and another asshat of his kind. It was actu-_

Stay objective, Adam.  
_Stay out of my commentary, Chuck._

_Anyway, the other guy. He's not so ass-tastic, but he seems like a class A douche. I've never even talked to him, to be honest, but from what we're watching right now, he's pretty much a prick. He wants this world to end just as much Lucifer, but he wants to do it on his terms. Lucifer's not one for making unfair deals unless they benefit him though, so we should watch and see how this plays out. _

I think I should take over for a moment.  
_Sure whatever, but I'm not done._

I'm sorry about that.

The two men stare each other down, and when they speak, they judge whether the other is bluffing. Which is not an easy task. Lucifer suggests they sit down, but Dan is confused as to where he means to sit down at. Lucifer simply materializes two chairs and a table between them, and, with his hand on the back of one, motions for Dan to sit down. Dan does so, but awkwardly. Dan is not the "sitting" type. He prefers to stand, to always be at the ready, but he knows when Lucifer asks you to do something, you will not be asked again.

Lucifer asks what Dan's conditions are for his role in the Apocalypse, though technically it had already begun without his help. Dan responds simply. I want Amity Park. Lucifer tsks. Dan drives a hard bargain, for while Amity Park is a simple town, it is one with useful residents, including Dan's own past self, who could jumpstart Lucifer's cause if he wanted.

_Are you trying to say that kid would really help_ Satan?  
We are capable of great horrors.  
_The kid is also capable of knowing what's right._

_Dan just wants Amity Park because he wants to kill everyone who has ever come in contact with Danny Fenton, and even those who don't know him in least. Because that's just how evil Dan is. He wants to take revenge on everybody who has wronged him, and revenge for Dan is death at his hand. _

Great horrors.  
_Shut up.  
_You don't like that I'm right.  
_Just tell them your stupid story._

Lucifer is, however, open to making deals. He wants a taste of Danny Fenton before Dan can get at him. At Dan's look of dubiety, he rephrases, stating he merely wants to talk to the boy, to speak with him about his part. Dan is still unconvinced. Lucifer begins to give the same speech he gave to his temporary vessel to Dan, saying he might be known for it, but Lucifer does not lie. He doesn't need to.

Dan is skeptical of his motives, and he has good reason to be.

_The guy is Satan, I'm with Dan on this one.  
_Please shut your face, Adam.

Lucifer notices. And asks Dan if he is sure of his need to be in the Apocalypse, and Lucifer assures him that unless he makes a deal here, we will not leave this garden alive. Dan tries not to become hostile, but his efforts are futile. The side of Lucifer's mouth ticks upward. He has succeeded.

_Dan pretty much flips the table and stands over Luci-douche. His eyes are literally glowing and I'm expecting Lucifer to burst into flames at any moment. It'd be appropriate. Lucifer, however, simply stands and holds his left hand up. He asks the prick if he still wants to have anything to do with his cause and when Dan responds with an angry thing like "not if you're going to treat me like shit!" or something. At Lucifer's face, Dan immediately knows he's made a mistake. Then Lucifer snaps. Oh gross..._

Shh, Adam.

One figure stands in a beautiful garden, surrounded by green foliage and decadent flowers covered in sticky green ectoplasm. The lone figure reaches inside his coat pocket and retrieves a handkerchief, wipes his cheek where a small bit of the ectoplasm had placed itself on his cheek. The handkerchief returns to its spot in his pocket and the man leaves the garden.


End file.
